Blog użytkownika:NesteaCookie/Totalna Porażka w Trasie - Moja Kolejność Eliminacji
Definicję mojej kolejności eliminacji możecie znaleźć w moim poprzednim blogu. Tutaj skupimy się nad tym, jak powinien według mnie przebiegać drugi sezon. Tytuły odcinków wzorowane są na tym, aczkolwiek niektóre mogą się różnić ze względu na moją personalną opinię odnośnie tłumaczenia tytułów. Przebieg zabawy i moich refleksji: #Skład postaci może ulec zmianie. #Mogę zmieniać przebieg odcinków, ale raczej nie zmienię kolejności ich powstawania, czyli jeśli w oryginalnej wersji wygra w danym odcinku ta drużyna, mogę odwrócić sytuację i sprawić, że wygra drużyna przeciwna. #Mam prawo do zmieniania eliminacji oraz czasem wymyślania innych uczestników, którzy powrócą lub zmienią drużynę. To samo tyczy się zagrożonej dwójki. ##Mogą też w pewnym momencie pojawić się zagrożone trójki, czwórki, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet cała drużyna jest zagrożona. #Reszta większych zmian zawsze będzie pisana przy danym odcinku. #Odcinki bez eliminacji będą pomijane. ''Przechadzka po Egipcie (cz. 1) *'Zmiany': **Duncan '''NIE REZYGNUJE Z GRY', ale mimo to nie ma go w początkowym składzie tego sezonu. Nie jest on brany pod uwagę jako zawodnik. *'Opinia': Pytanie brzmi - jaki był sens „rezygnacji” Duncana na początku, żeby go przywrócić w połowie gry? Równie dobrze może go tutaj w ogóle nie być. Przynajmniej nie będzie pewnego żenującego wątku. ''Zakręcony czas w Japonii'' *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Amazonek *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Zagrożona dwójka': Harold i DJ *'Powód zagrożenia': Jego reklama przyjęła się z krytycznym wyborem przez Szefa Hatcheta. *'Eliminacja': DJ *'Powód eliminacji': Cały czas rozpaczał z powodu rzekomej klątwy, przez którą krzywdził zwierzęta. *'Głosy': **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Leshawna i Lindsay (Panda) głosowali na DJ'a. **Harold głosował na siebie. *'Opinia': Jeśli nie masz pomysłu, co zrobić z trzecią drużyną, wyeliminuj wszystkich jej członków za pomocą żałosnej klątwy! W tym zespole są same osoby, które mogłyby wiele osiągnąć w praktyce, ale zamiast tego trzeba ich pogrążyć „przekleństwem”. ''Mróz w Yukonie? Nie mogło być lepiej! *'Zmiany:' **Incydent ze słupem nadal ma miejsce. Harold rozmawiał z Bridgette i otworzył jej oczy na Alejandro. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Amazonek *'Zagrożona dwójka': Leshawna i Harold *'Powód zagrożenia': Powiedziała, żeby zostawić Bridgette i kierować się prosto na linię mety, co zaważyło o ich przegranej. *'Eliminacja': Harold *'Powód eliminacji': Kiedy zauważył Leshawnę oczarowaną wdziękiem Alejandro, zrezygnował z gry i przy okazji ocalił dziewczynę od eliminacji. *'Głosy': **Bridgette i Ezekiel głosowali na '''Leshawnę'. **Harold i Lindsay głosowali na Harolda. **Leshawna głosowała na Bridgette. *'Opinia': Harold dotarł do finałowej trójki na Planie, a tutaj nie doświadczymy jego długiej obecności. Chciałam jakoś inaczej pokierować wątek z drużyną Zwycięzców. Oprócz klątwy można z nich wycisnąć jak najwięcej dobrego. ''Rewolucja policzkowania'' *'Zmiany': **Bridgette będzie brała udział w tańcu zamiast DJ'a. **Leshawna i Bridgette popadają w konflikt podczas wyzwania. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Amazonek *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Zagrożona trójka': Ezekiel, Bridgette i Leshawna *'Powód zagrożenia': Konflikt między dziewczynami przełożył się na rozłożenie głosów w drużynie. *'Eliminacja': Leshawna *'Powód eliminacji': Skupiła się na dołożeniu Heather zamiast na wygranej w wyzwaniu. *'Głosy': **Bridgette i Ezekiel głosowali na Leshawnę. **Leshawna głosowała na Bridgette. **Lindsay głosowała na Ezekiela. ''Wyścig w Amazonii'' *'Zmiany': **Bridgette i Lindsay są świadome natury Alejandro. Lindsay ostrzega Izzy przed urokiem chłopaka. Izzy ostrzegła również Owena i powiedziała, że nie wolno mu ufać. **Izzy dostała przez przypadek lekarstwa Cody'ego i wstrzyknęła adrenalinę samej siebie, stając się bardziej szalona niż kiedykolwiek. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Zwycięzców (dzięki Ezekiel'owi) *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Amazonek *'Zagrożona dwójka': Alejandro i Izzy *'Powód zagrożenia': Ostrzeżeni przez Bridgette i Lindsay o świadomych intencjach Alejandro, starali się wykluczyć go z gry. *'Eliminacja': Izzy *'Powód eliminacji': Była zbyt nadpobudliwa w wyzwaniu oraz doprowadziła do zawalenia się Machu Picchu. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Noah i Tyler głosowali na Izzy. **Izzy i Owen głosowali na Alejandro. *'Opinia': Według mnie problem z Alejandro jest taki, że we wszystkich działaniach był bezkarny, a jedyną osobą, która mogła powiedzieć na niego coś złego i cudem zostać w programie to Heather. Można to zmienić na początku programu, żeby nasz „wspaniały we wszystkim” Al miał jakieś słabe punkty. I nie, nie chodzi tu tylko o jedzenie. ''Nowicjusze Fundlandii'' *'Zmiany:' **Każda drużyna brała udział we wszystkich wyzwaniach. **Duncan debiutuje w tym odcinku i zostaje członkiem drużyny CJNBBBBS. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Amazonek *'Zagrożona dwójka': Ezekiel i Lindsay *'Powód zagrożenia': Lindsay wolała Bridgette od Ezekiela, dlatego zagłosowała na nią. *'Eliminacja': Lindsay *'Powód eliminacji': Była bardzo rozkojarzona podczas wyzwania i przez przypadek pomogła wygrać drużynie Alejandro. *'Głosy': **Bridgette i Ezekiel głosowali na Lindsay. **Lindsay głosowała na Bridgette. *'Opinia': Tak jak w przypadku Harolda, Lindsay była poprzednio w finałowej trójce, więc miałoby sens wyeliminować ją teraz. Bridgette i Ezekiel zasługują na więcej wątków. ''Jamajka wyprowadza z równowagi'' *'Zmiany:' **Samolot nadal się rozbija i wszyscy jakimś cudem żyją. **Alejandro i Duncan zdążyli się dogadać. Duncan chce odegrać się na Courtney za rozstanie i to, że cały czas go ignoruje. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Zwycięzców (dzięki Bridgette) *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Amazonek *'Zagrożona dwójka': Alejandro i Noah *'Powód zagrożenia': Noah i Owen zdążyli się bardziej zaprzyjaźnić oraz zmówili się w celu jego eliminacji. *'Eliminacja': Noah *'Powód eliminacji': Alejandro przekonał Duncana i Tylera do głosowania na Noah za jego sarkastyczne docinki. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Duncan i Tyler głosowali na Noah. **Noah i Owen głosowali na Alejandro. *'Opinia': Z góry przepraszam wszystkich fanów Noah, że ta postać nie dotarła daleko ani na Wyspie, ani w Trasie. Po prostu uważam, że nie miałabym pomysłu na satysfakcjonujące wątki z nim w roli głównej. Więcej by nie zrobił. ''Gdy widzę Londyn... *'Zmiany': **Stażysta był mordercą. **Courtney i Gwen bardzo się do siebie zbliżają w relacjach. Gwen wyznaje, że jest w separacji z Trent'em, a Courtney przyznaje się do tego, że chciałaby wrócić do Duncana, jednak nie wie, jak ma za to się zabrać. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Amazonek *'Drugie miejsce': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Zagrożona dwójka': Bridgette i Ezekiel *'Powód zagrożenia': Zostali złapani jako pierwsi przez mordercę. *'Eliminacja': Ezekiel *'Powód eliminacji': Ezekiel dobrowolnie zgłosił się do eliminacji, ponieważ nie chciał, aby Bridgette została wyeliminowana przez jego błąd w wyzwaniu. *'Opinia': Chciałam dać Ezekielowi jakąś przyjemną fabułę, w której z aspołecznego dziwoląga stanie się bardziej otwarty na ludzi. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby zaszedł aż do połączenia drużyn, myślę, że tu jego eliminacja będzie najbardziej odpowiednia. Taka durna ironia, że w tym odcinku oryginalnie Chris nawiązał z nim współpracę i miał go przywrócić do gry... Tutaj nie zmutuje. ''Greckie ruiny *'Zmiany': **Chris zgadza się na przeniesienie Bridgette do drużyny CJNBBBBS. **Alejandro WYMYŚLA PLOTKĘ na temat rzekomego romansu Duncana z Gwen i szantażuje Bridgette do potwierdzenia, jak widziała ich pocałunek. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Amazonek *'Zagrożona dwójka': Alejandro i Duncan *'Powód zagrożenia': Zmyślił pocałunek Duncana z Gwen, aby utworzyć miłosny trójkąt. *'Eliminacja': Duncan *'Powód eliminacji': Większość zawodników uwierzyła w plotkę i przegłosowała Duncana. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Owen i Tyler głosowali na Duncana. **Bridgette i Duncan głosowali na Alejandro. *'Opinia': Tę całą dramę można załatwić dużo wcześniej. Duncan u mnie dwa razy dotarł do połączenia (konkretnie do TOP6), dlatego nie widzę sensu, aby przedłużać mu pobytu w programie. Lepiej dla jego dobra. ''Z Archiwum 52'' *'Zmiany': **Courtney w tym wyzwaniu jest załamana psychicznie. Nie miała zawiści do Gwen, mimo że czuła do niej wielką niechęć. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Bridgette, która pomagała jej w walce z nienawiścią oraz powiedziała o podstępach Alejandro. Courtney mimowolnie wierzyła Bridgette, jednak chciała sprawdzić, jak bardzo rzetelna jest ta plotka, sabotując drużynę. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Zagrożona piątka': Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra *'Powód zagrożenia': Każdy na kogoś innego oddał głos. *'Eliminacja': Nikt. *'Głosy': **Courtney głosowała na Cody'ego. **Heather głosowała na Courtney. **Sierra głosowała na Gwen. **Gwen głosowała na Heather. **Cody głosował na Sierrę. *'Opinia': Taka ironiczna (i śmieszna?) sytuacja. Przynajmniej mogę jakoś wydłużyć dramę miłosną niekoniecznie przez zażartą rywalizację Courtney z Gwen. ''Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą'' *'Zmiany': **Alejandro zaczął flirtować z Bridgette, jednak ta konsekwentnie odrzucała jego uczucia. **Emu zjadł głowę Tylera. **Heather postanowiła Courtney warunek, że jeśli nie będzie więcej sabotować, odda głos na Gwen. **Alejandro zepchnął Cody'ego z góry, co rozzłościło wszystkich. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki *'Zagrożona dwójka': Heather i Gwen *'Powód zagrożenia': Courtney i Gwen zmówiły się w celu jej eliminacji. *'Eliminacja': Gwen *'Powód eliminacji': Sierra powiedziała Heather, aby nie ufać Courtney i obie głosowały na Gwen, ponieważ była stabilniejsza psychicznie od Courtney i groźniejsza. W dogrywce Gwen nie zgodziła się na nakarmienie koali eukaliptusem, przez co Heather automatycznie wygrała pojedynek. *'Głosy': **Heather i Sierra głosowały na Gwen. **Courtney i Gwen głosowały na Heather. **Cody głosował na Sierrę. *'Opinia': Myślałam, żeby najpierw wyeliminować Sierrę w tym odcinku (taka tam nadmierna obsesja do Cody'ego, z każdym odcinkiem było coraz gorzej), ale przekonałam się, że pozostanie w grze Courtney i Gwen spowoduje, że w następnych epizodach należałoby się skupić głównie na napiętych relacjach pomiędzy dziewczynami. ''Bijatyka nad Niagarą'' *'Zmiany': **Połączenie drużyn. Leshawna wraca do gry. **Pary wyglądały w sposób następujący: Alejandro i Heather, Leshawna i Tyler, Bridgette i Bruno, Cody i Sierra oraz Courtney i Owen. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania': Bridgette (i Bruno) *'Zagrożona dwójka': Alejandro i Owen *'Powód zagrożenia': Był głównym czarnym charakterem w sezonie, dlatego chciano się go pozbyć. *'Eliminacja': Owen *'Powód eliminacji': Był uważany za ulubieńca widzów, przez co został przegłosowany. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Heather, Sierra i Tyler głosowali na Owena. **Bridgette, Leshawna i Owen głosowali na Alejandro. **Cody i Courtney głosowali na Sierrę. — Courtney i Sierra pobiły się podczas drugiego wyzwania. ''Chińska Bujda'' *'Zmiany': **Ostatnia osoba, która uderzy w gong albo nie dotrze do mety, zostanie automatycznie wyeliminowana. **Alejandro chował jedzenie w butach. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania': Sierra *'Zagrożona dwójka': Alejandro i Bridgette *'Powód zagrożenia': Klasyczny konflikt między Alejandro a Bridgette. *'Eliminacja': Courtney i Bridgette *'Powód eliminacji': Courtney nie dotarła na metę, a Bridgette otrzymała więcej głosów niż Alejandro na ceremonii. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Cody, Heather i Sierra głosowali na Bridgette. — powód, dla którego Cody nie zagłosował na Sierrę był taki, że ona miała immunitet i dodatkowo „poczęstowała” go herbatą miłości, wyłączając chłopaka z myślenia. **Bridgette, Leshawna i Tyler głosowali na Alejandro. *'Opinia': Bridgette zaszła dużo dalej, więc na plus. Myślę, że nie przesadziłam z wątkami. ''Społeczeństwo zakłamanej Afryki'' *'Notatka: '''Uczestnicy mieli do złapania lwa, nie Ezekiela. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania': Alejandro *'Zagrożona dwójka': Heather i Tyler *'Powód zagrożenia': Jeśli nie Alejandro, to Heather. Proste. *'Eliminacja': Tyler *'Powód eliminacji': Alejandro i Heather zgadali się w celu jego eliminacji. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Heather i Sierra głosowali na '''Tylera'. **Leshawna i Tyler głosowali na Heather. **Cody głosował na Sierrę. *'Opinia': Tyler jest jedną z postaci, której było mi szkoda przez wszystkie trzy sezony. Wreszcie dałam mu jakiś porządny wątek, rozbudowałam relację z Lindsay i pozwoliłam zajść dość daleko. ''Rapa Phooey! *'Zwycięzca wyzwania': Heather *'Zagrożona trójka': Alejandro, Sierra i Leshawna *'Powód zagrożenia': Jest odpowiedzialny za wiele eliminacji. / Cały czas ograniczała wolność Cody'ego. *'Eliminacja': Leshawna *'Powód eliminacji': Cały czas wyśmiewała „zaciętą rywalizację” Alejandro i Heather oraz zepchnęła go z klifu, więc została przegłosowana. *'Głosy': **Alejandro, Heather i Sierra głosowali na '''Leshawnę'. **Leshawna głosowała na Alejandro. **Cody głosował na Sierrę. *'Opinia': Leshawna zamiast Duncana w finałowej piątce? Według mnie bardzo dobra wymiana, bo to ona jest głównie skonfliktowana z oboma antagonistami, nie Duncan. Również nie mieszała się w żadne podwójne związki (w mojej wersji to tylko plotka, która odbiła piętno na całej trójce). Mimo wszystko niestety muszę odsunąć Leshawnę od wygranej, ponieważ powróciła, ale z całą pewnością zasłużyła na finałową piątkę. ''Oj, Drumheller (Dziwne Przypadki) *'Zmiany': **Sierra nie przyjmuje beczek od Cody'ego. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania': Cody — miałoby to więcej sensu. *'Zagrożona dwójka': Sierra i Alejandro *'Powód zagrożenia': Jak w oryginale, tylko że Alejandro zagłosuje na Sierrę, a nie Cody'ego. *'Dyskwalifikacja': Sierra *'Powód eliminacji': Niechcący podpaliła samolot i została za to zdyskwalifikowana. *'Głosy': **Cody, Heather i Sierra głosowali na '''Alejandro'. **Alejandro głosował na Sierrę. ''Aloha, finał! *'Zwycięzca wyzwania': Cody *'Zagrożona dwójka': Heather i Alejandro *'Eliminacja': Alejandro ---- *'Zwycięzca programu': Cody/Heather (w zależności od wybranego zwycięzcy) *'Opinia''': Nie ma mowy, że dopuszczę Alejandro do finału. Ten koleś był wystarczająco perfekcyjny do tego stopnia, że stał teoretycznie za każdą eliminacją (zdarzały się wyjątki, ale były rzadkie jak kał podczas rozwolnienia). Cody w finale wydaje mi się bardziej satysfakcjonującym rozwiązaniem, a Latynos był tak OP, że jego gra była zbyt idealna, aby dotarł aż do samego końca. I to z Heather. Co za ironia...